TUFF Thanksgiving
by Peachy-Author
Summary: A fun Thanksgiving fic! Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Thanksgiving Morning

(A/N: Here's a "T.U.F.F. Puppy" fic that takes place during Thanksgiving! Let's see what's gonna happen!)

It was a fine morning during late November in the city of Petropolis. The weather was starting to get pretty cold, but it hadn't snowed yet, and the trees were losing a lot of their leaves. But today, people didn't have time to enjoy the fall scene, because it's Thanksgiving Day, and they were going to visit their families. In fact, let's go see what Dudley and Kitty are up to right now.

At Dudley and Kitty's house, we find the couple in bed, asleep. It's 7:00 a.m., and their alarm clock just went off. Kitty shut off the alarm, and she realized that it's morning.

"Dudley, it's morning. Wake up." Kitty whispered, gently nudging her husband, trying to wake him up.

"Mom, school doesn't start for a few more hours..." Dudley mumbled sleepily, turning the other way in his sleep.

"Wake up!" Kitty yelled in Dudley's ear. This was enough to wake Dudley, but it also freaked him out, due to the fact that he screamed as he jumped about 2 feet in the air before landing on the floor with a dull thud.

"Ow!" Dudley said after he landed on the floor.

"Dudley, are you okay?" Kitty asked, getting out of the bed and hurrying to Dudley's side.

"Kitty, why did you have to go and yell in my ear like that?" Dudley asked.

"It's morning. Now let's see what today is..." Kitty said, checking the calendar. To her surprise, it was Thanksgiving!

"Dudley, today is Thanksgiving!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It is?" Dudley asked.

"Look at the calendar if you don't believe me!" Kitty told him. So Dudley looked at the calendar, and sure enough, Kitty was right!

"All right! I know what _I_'_ll_ be doing today!" Dudley exclaimed happily.

"If you're talking about watching the football games, those aren't coming on until later! Besides, we have to fix breakfast, and then we'll need to start fixing the turkey." Kitty told him.

"Oh, right! First things first!" Dudley said.

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty's children, George, Molly, and Summer came running into their parents' room.

"What's going on in here?" George asked, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not fighting, are you?" Summer asked nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Molly asked.

"Everything is fine, kids. In fact, today is Thanksgiving!" Kitty told the kids.

"What's Thanksgiving?" the children asked in unison. Before Kitty could answer their question, Dudley said, "Oh, that's easy! It's the day to watch football games and eat lots of food until you can't eat anymore!"

"Dudley, that's not what Thanksgiving is! I'll tell them what it is!" Kitty said, and so she told the kids what Thanksgiving really was.

"Can we have breakfast now?" the kids asked.

"After you guys get a bath." Kitty told them.

"Why do we need a bath?!" the children asked, wondering why they needed a bath so early in the morning.

"Because we've got family coming over today, and we want you to look nice!" Kitty responded.

"Oh, okay." the kids said.

"What about Keswick and Claire? Aren't they coming?" Dudley asked.

"No, they're spending the holiday with their families." Kitty reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. Then he asked, "Are we getting a shower after the kids get their bath?"

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty told him.

"All right!" Dudley said, as he liked showering with Kitty.

And so ends Chapter 1. Hope it was good enough! Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	2. Family Fun

(A/N: Now it's time for Chapter 2! Let's see what's up!)

Dudley, Kitty, and the children had gotten all cleaned up, and they hurried through breakfast. After breakfast, the kids wanted to watch "Quacky The Duck", so they went to the living room to watch it. (A/N: I forced Quacky into reforming shortly after Dudley and Kitty got married, and he's doing his show again. As for how I forced him into reforming, use your imaginations!)

Today, Quacky was doing his show live at the annual Thanksgiving Day Parade, which made the show even better! Still, he finished the show before the parade itself began, and he got done just in time. When the show was over, the parade began! And since the parade is really famous, Dudley, Kitty, and the children decided to watch that when Quacky was finished. And when the balloons had passed, Dudley and Kitty decided that it was time to get to work.

"Mom, Dad, you said you have today off." George reminded his parents.

"We meant that we're going to start cooking the turkey." Kitty told him as Dudley went to the kitchen.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kitty wondered aloud as she opened the door. To her surprise, Bruce and Katrina were there with their quadruplets, Adam, Renee, Zoey, and Tom!

"Kitty! Great to see ya, sis! Happy Thanksgiving!" Katrina exclaimed as she greeted Kitty with a hug.

"Hi, Kitty!" Bruce said, giving Kitty a hug when Katrina let go.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" the quadruplets greeted.

"Nice to see you guys." Kitty said as she allowed them to come in.

"Kitty, who's at the door?" Dudley asked from the kitchen.

"Why don't ya come and see for yourself?" Kitty suggested.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Dudley said as he made his way into the living room. He got one look and said, "It's Bruce, Katrina, and the quadruplets."

"Yep! How're ya doing?" Katrina asked as she gave Dudley a hug.

"Pretty good. I know you'd like to spend some time with Kitty, but she was going to help me put the turkey in the oven." Dudley said, about to lead his wife to the kitchen.

"Why don't I help ya with the turkey?" Bruce suggested.

"All right! Follow me!" Dudley said, so he and Bruce went to the kitchen to put the turkey in the oven.

"Well, now we have some time to chat before they return." Kitty said to Katrina. So they sat on the couch to talk while the quadruplets went to the den, where they found their cousins.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Renee asked as she and her siblings entered.

"We were going to play Nintendo." Summer said.

"Hey, we like Nintendo! We play Nintendo a lot! Which game are you gonna play?" Tom asked.

"We're going to play "Super Mario World" on the Super Nintendo." Molly said.

"We'll be playing 2-player mode. I'm playing as Mario, but Molly and Summer will alternate as Luigi." George said.

"George, what if they want to play?" Summer asked, referring to their cousins.

"We'll just watch you guys play for a bit first." Adam replied.

"Sounds fair enough." Molly said.

So the triplets started the game. The first level George decided to play was a Ghost House. He didn't get very far when Zoey said, "Watch out! A Boo is right on your tail!"

"Abu?! Where is he?!" George, Molly, Summer, Adam, Renee, and Tom asked, focusing on the screen with interest. (A/N: Zoey was referring to a ghost in the game, which is known as a Boo, but the rest of the kids thought she was referring to Aladdin's pet monkey, Abu. Who got the joke?!)

"There! Behind Mario!" Zoey said, pointing at the ghost that was chasing Mario.

"Oh... That's what she meant." the rest of the kids said.

"What?! You thought I was talking about the monkey from "Aladdin"?!" Zoey asked.

"Kinda." the others admitted, looking sheepish.

"No big deal." Zoey responded.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Bruce had just finished putting the turkey in the oven when the doorbell rang again.

"I got it!" Kitty said, and when she opened the door, Peg Puppy walked in.

"Boys! Your mom's here!" Katrina called out.

"Mom! Happy Thanksgiving!" Dudley and Bruce greeted their mother as they ran to the living room to give her a hug.

"Aww, Dudley! Bruce! It's good to see you." Peg said. Then she looked around the living room for a moment before asking, "Where are my grandkids?"

"I thought they were out here..." Dudley said.

"Where are they?" Peg asked.

"Hang on. KIDS! Where are you?!" Dudley shouted.

"AWWW! Daddy, you made me lose! And I was just about to win the level!" Molly cried from the den.

"They're in the den. You know where that is, don't ya?" Dudley asked.

"I remember my way around here." Peg replied as she made her way to the den.

Then Dudley turned to Kitty and said, "Well, the turkey is in the oven, but I'll have to keep basting it every so often to make it good, even when the football games are on."

"Dudley, I'll baste it some times if you want." Bruce said.

"Thanks, Bruce." Dudley said.

"That's what brothers are for, Dudley." Bruce said.

The next chapter should have some more fun, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	3. Football Fun

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Special thanks to my dad, who helped make the football scenes possible.)

It was now mid-afternoon. Kitty and Katrina's mom arrived several hours ago, the football games were on (the adults were all in the living room, watching the games), and Dudley and Bruce were yelling at the football players as they were running around on the field. Kitty and Katrina were watching the game, though they weren't paying much attention to it, and Peg and Mrs. Katswell were knitting.

"FIRST DOWN!" Dudley yelled in a nasal voice when one of the teams got a first down.

"NASAL-DRIP!" Bruce yelled in the same nasal voice. (A/N: The voice that normally yells 'first down' sounds like it has nasal-drip, and my dad always says 'First down! Nasal-drip!' when a team gets a first down.)

"That's very distracting!" Summer yelled from the den, where she and her siblings were now watching their cousins play Nintendo (to pass the time until dinner was ready).

"But the team got a first down!" Dudley said.

"At least it's not a touchdown..." George whispered to Summer.

"You're right." Summer replied.

At that moment, the team ran the ball into the endzone for a touchdown!

"YEAH! TOUCHDOWN! WHOO!" Dudley and Bruce yelled when it happened, and they were pretty loud. (A/N: Like my dad.)

"OHHHH! We would've won if you hadn't yelled!" the quadruplets shouted from the den.

"They scored a touchdown! Ooh! Let's see if they can get an extra point!" Dudley said.

"The snap, the hold, the kick is up, and... IT'S... WHAT?! NO GOOD?!" Bruce yelled.

"Ohh! That yelling made me drop a stitch!" Mrs. Katswell complained as she unraveled a few rows of whatever it was she was knitting.

In the den, the kids were not happy with the noise in the living room, as it was really distracting to them.

"With the football games going on, we're never gonna win the Nintendo games." Tom said, sounding upset.

"Yeah, but dinner's not ready yet! We've got plenty of time to kill!" Renee assured.

"How about we watch something instead?" Adam suggested.

"Good idea!" George said.

And so the kids watched "Gravity Falls" to pass the time.

By now, Dudley had to go check on the turkey, and Bruce decided to go with him. However, the game was still on, and it would be a while before the next commercial break, so Dudley asked Kitty to let him know what was going on in the game.

"Sure thing, Dudley." Kitty replied, and she and Dudley shared a quick kiss before Dudley and Bruce went to check on the holiday bird.

Once the brothers were out of the room, a sly grin spread across Kitty's face.

"Kitty, what's up?" Katrina asked, seeing Kitty's sly look.

"I'm going to play a trick on Dudley." Kitty told her. (A/N: She only said Dudley because Bruce isn't as concerned about football games.)

"How are you going to do it?" Katrina asked.

"Wait for it." Kitty said.

After a few minutes, Kitty knew that Dudley and Bruce were on their way back to the living room. She yelled, "PICK UP THE BALL! _NOOOOOOO_!"

Upon hearing this, Dudley and Bruce (who wanted to find out what had happened) literally flew into the living room, yelling, "_WHAT HAPPENED_?!" Seeing the looks on their faces, Kitty and Katrina burst into laughter.

"He downed the ball into the endzone for a touchback!" Kitty said, after she had calmed down a bit. (A/N: My dad pulled that same trick on one of his friends once.)

"Oh man, I actually pictured him diving onto the ball for a touchdown!" Dudley said, and this made Kitty and Katrina laugh again. This made Dudley unhappy, as he said, "It's not funny!"

"Sorry, Dudley. I promise not to trick you like that anymore." Kitty told him.

"How can I believe you?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Like this." Kitty told him as she pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, she asked, "Do you believe me now?"

"YEAH!" Dudley replied, as he pulled her into another kiss.

"You didn't yell?" Bruce asked Katrina.

"Nope. That trick was Kitty's idea only." Katrina told him.

"I love you, pretty mama." Bruce said, giving his wife a big hug.

"And I love you too, Brucie." Katrina replied, hugging him back.

Later, when Dudley checked on the turkey, he found out that it was ready.

"Okay, the turkey is done!" Dudley said, and he started carving it. While he carved, Kitty busily prepared the stuffing, the mashed potatoes, the cranberry sauce, the rolls, the pies (Kitty always made more than one pie for dessert on holidays), etc... And then the dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready!" Kitty said, and everyone ran to the dining room and sat at the table. Then they started eating dinner, and it was good.

Minutes later, everyone was full, so they decided to wait a while before having dessert.

"I'm going to watch more football." Dudley said.

"Me too!" said Bruce, joining his brother.

"Let's see if we can play and win a Nintendo game now." the kids said.

"Hey, I'm going to need some help with the dinner dishes!" Kitty yelled.

"I'll help ya." Katrina offered.

"Me too." Mrs. Katswell said.

"Count me in, too." said Peg.

"Okay. Thanks." Kitty said, and they started washing, drying, and putting the dishes away.

Coming up next is the chapter where they have desserts, and it's gonna be good! Stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	4. Just Desserts!

(A/N: Well, here's Chapter 4! In this chapter, there's going to be a pie-fight, which was inspired by a pie-fight I saw at the end of an episode of "Family Matters". This is gonna be good, y'all! Here we go!)

Now the sun was starting to set, and they all decided it was time for dessert. Kitty went to get the desserts, and then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Dudley said, but he wondered who could be at the door. When he opened the door, he found Snaptrap and Larry standing on the doorstep, yelling at each other! Now Dudley wasn't happy to see them, especially since they were getting louder and louder, and the words they were saying were getting dirtier and dirtier. Dudley was clearly annoyed, so he pulled an air horn out of nowhere and blew it! This caused the rodents to shut up!

"What did you do that for?!" Snaptrap asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, that was loud!" Larry said, trying to recover from the loud sound the air horn made.

"I'd like to know what's going on here!" Dudley told them.

"_He_ started it!" Snaptrap and Larry yelled in unison, pointing at the other one.

"Looks like you _both_ started it! Just go home and celebrate the rest of Thanksgiving." Dudley said.

"We can't! Once we started arguing, my mom threw us outside and told us to argue somewhere else because we were setting a bad example for our kids!" Snaptrap said.

"Yeah! But I hate being outside in this weather! It's cold!" Larry said.

"Okay, if you shut up and behave yourselves, I'll let you inside." Dudley said.

"We'll be good!" Snaptrap and Larry said, so Dudley let them in.

When Bruce and Katrina saw the villains, they immediately leaped into action, but Dudley stopped them.

"We can't let them wander around the house, reformed or not!" Katrina told him.

"But they aren't here to cause trouble!" Dudley told her.

"Okay. But if they start anything, we'll let 'em have it!" Bruce said as he and Katrina sat back down.

That was when Dudley saw that some of the pies were set on the table, and he had an idea.

"Hey! Who wants pie?!" Dudley asked.

"ME!" Snaptrap and Larry yelled. So Dudley, Snaptrap, and Larry went into the dining room, and Snaptrap picked up a pie. He intended to throw it at Larry, but he ended up hitting Dudley with the pie! Larry realized what Snaptrap had tried to do, so he grabbed another pie and intended to throw it at Snaptrap! But Snaptrap got out of the way, and that pie also hit Dudley!

Now Dudley was mad, and he said, "I can't _stand _eating alone!" He picked up a pie, and he looked back and forth between Snaptrap and Larry, saying, "One pie. Two guys. Which guy's gonna get the pie?!"

"Wait a minute..." Snaptrap started, backing away from him.

"Put the pie down..." Larry pleaded, also backing away.

"I can see it right now!" Dudley yelled, as they were backed by the entrance to the kitchen. But at the last second, they moved out of the way, and the pie hit Kitty, who was just making her way into the dining room!

"OHHHHH! OHHHHH! I'M SO SORRY, KITTY! I'M SO SORRY!" Dudley cried when he realized that he just pied his wife.

"Come here, Dudley..." Kitty said in a low, menacing voice.

"Uhh, I have to go!" Dudley yelled, beginning to run away from Kitty.

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Kitty yelled, chasing him.

"Kitty, I swear I wasn't trying to pie you!" Dudley told her as he ran to the bathroom, and Kitty had followed him in!

"Then why did you?!" Kitty yelled, grabbing him and pinning him against the wall. Then, on a closer inspection, she noticed that he obviously got pied. She loosened her grip and asked, "Who pied you?"

"Didn't you see Snaptrap and Larry?! I know you think it's odd that they're here, but they were kicked out of their place for arguing, and so they came here to avoid being out in the cold. Then they tried to pie each other, but they ended up getting me instead. I wanted to pie them, but they moved at the last second, and I didn't see you until it was too late!" Dudley told her, hoping she wouldn't hurt him.

"Snaptrap's _here_?! And he _pied_ you?! Oh, that does it! Nobody pies my husband and gets away with it! I'm sorry I got mad at you, Dudley." Kitty said.

"I forgive you, Kitty." Dudley said, and he and Kitty exited the bathroom and went back to the dining room.

When they got back to the dining room, Kitty turned to Dudley and whispered, "Hold Snaptrap still so I can get him." Dudley did as his wife told him, and he kept the dirty rat still as Kitty picked up a (unbeknownst to Snaptrap) cheesecake. (A/N: Yes, there was a cheesecake amongst the pies.) She threw it at Snaptrap, and he decided to try whatever it was he was hit with.

"Mmm! This is good! What did you hit me with?" Snaptrap asked.

"It's _cheesecake_, Snaptrap!" Dudley and Kitty said in unison, grinning at each other.

"Oh, no you _didn't_!" Snaptrap exclaimed, praying that they had lied.

"I _did_!" Kitty replied, grinning all the while. Much to Snaptrap's dismay, he began to swell up!

"NOOOOOO!" Snaptrap yelled, enraged. Dudley, Kitty, and even Larry began laughing uncontrollably at the sight of the fat rat. Snaptrap grabbed another pie off the table and threw it at Larry, and the pie hit Larry in the face.

"MEAN!" Larry yelled, throwing a pie at Snaptrap for being such a jerk.

"I'll get you for that!" Snaptrap yelled, and he threw another pie at Larry.

By now, Bruce and Katrina heard what was going on, and they went into the dining room to investigate. Imagine their shock when they saw what was going on! Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and Larry were throwing pies at each other!

"What the-?!" Bruce said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Katrina demanded.

"You can blame Snaptrap and Larry for this!" Dudley said.

"Oh, really? Let me help you get your revenge!" Katrina said, and she started throwing pies at Snaptrap and Larry!

"Hey, I wanna help, too!" said Bruce, and he also started throwing pies at Snaptrap and Larry.

This went on until there were no pies (apparently, there was only one cheesecake amongst the desserts) left. And the dining room was a BIG MESS! It looked really bad! To put icing on the cake, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Snaptrap, and Larry were all messy from the pie-throwing.

At that exact moment, the children walked in.

"(gasp) What happened in here?!" Molly asked.

"Snaptrap and Larry are here! _They_ caused it!" Renee exclaimed.

"Get 'em!" the rest of the kids yelled, and they started beating up Snaptrap and Larry.

"Should we tell them what really happened?" Kitty whispered to Dudley.

"Snaptrap and Larry deserve it, after doing what they did!" Dudley whispered back.

And so the kids beat up Snaptrap and Larry (for small children, they know how to fight)! It didn't take long for Snaptrap and Larry to realize that they weren't safe here, so they would have to go home. And so they left.

"Wow, beating up Snaptrap and Larry sure makes you hungry!" George said.

"Yeah! I'm ready for dessert!" Adam said.

"But look at this room! Dessert is everywhere! We won't get to eat any!" Summer cried.

"NOOOOOOO!" the children exclaimed, unhappy with the fact that they wouldn't get any dessert.

"Sorry, kids. We didn't know that this would happen..." Kitty said, wishing that Snaptrap and Larry had stayed out.

"But you showed Snaptrap and Larry what for! If you kids become T.U.F.F. agents, you'll be awesome!" Katrina told them.

"Doesn't matter! We want dessert!" the kids said.

"Now what do we do?" Dudley asked.

"Beats me." Kitty said.

"Got any ideas, Katrina baby?" Bruce asked his wife.

"Maybe Peachy-Author knows what to do." Katrina said.

"Maybe I do! I got some more pies right here! You can have them!" I said, setting the pies on the table.

"YAY! PIES!" the kids yelled, excited at the sight of the pies.

"Where did you get all these pies?!" Kitty asked.

"That's my little secret!" I told her. (A/N: I'll never tell!)

"Thanks for the pies! We owe you one!" Dudley said.

"Just repay me by keeping the readers entertained!" I said.

"Got it!" Katrina said.

"Wait a sec! MOM! We're going to have dessert!" Bruce called.

"Mom! Time for dessert!" Kitty called.

"We're coming!" Peg and Mrs. Katswell said, and they set down whatever they were knitting and made their way to the dining room. When they looked around the dining room, they were _not_ amused!

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?!" Mrs. Katswell shouted.

"LOOK AT THIS ROOM! LOOK AT YOURSELVES!" Peg yelled, frightening everyone.

"Snaptrap and Larry started it!" Dudley, Kitty, Bruce and Katrina exclaimed.

"But we taught them a lesson." the kids said, and they were kinda messy from beating up Snaptrap and Larry.

"I see." Peg said. But everyone had dessert, and they all enjoyed it.

After dessert, Peg and Mrs. Katswell gave the triplets a bath while Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina cleaned the dining room, and in a short amount of time, it was clean! After that, Peg went home, Mrs. Katswell went home, and so did Bruce, Katrina, and their little ones (and they got cleaned up as soon as they got home). Dudley and Kitty decided to have another shower. So they took another shower, and when they were all nice and clean, they went to bed.

"What a day!" Dudley exclaimed, pulling Kitty into a cuddle.

"I know. Man, I'm tired." Kitty said, resting against her husband.

"Yeah. Still, you know what holiday comes next, don't you?" Dudley asked.

"Christmas." Kitty replied with a smile.

"I already got you some presents." Dudley told her, grinning.

"What did you get me?" Kitty asked, grinning back.

"I'm not telling you!" Dudley laughed.

"Okay, I can wait." Kitty replied.

"Guys, the story!" Peachy-Author reminded them.

"Oh, right." Dudley said.

"Of course." Kitty said.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" they said, and then they fell asleep.

The End

I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving, too! Please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
